Something Complicated
by sonoftheSun91
Summary: Kanae made sure her job and her life was always in control. But what happens during her newest challenge when one of the people she meets breaks down those walls in a heartbeat? His hazel eyes seem to go through her, as if knowing something she doesn't, and so it becomes her personal mission to see what makes him tick. The only problem...she feels like she's met him before.
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening everybody. Here is a delicious new story that I have whipped up for you. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Something Complicated **

Chapter 1

Valentine's Day.

In all of her nineteen years in this world, Kotonami Kanae was never a fan of the holiday…ever. To her it was just a useless excuse for stupid couples to be more stupid and eat tons of high-calorie sweets without a guilty conscience.

However, over this past year Kanae has learned there is a new day to be feared, even more than the dreaded Valentine's Day.

It was the dreaded _Day After_.

Kanae felt her gut wrench as she grabbed her pamphlet, watching President Lory Takarada with a wary eye as he gave the Love Me girls a cheery smile.

"Have you all received your assignments?" the young women slowly nodded as he continued, "Good. Now just like last year your assignments start today. For some of you, this might be a good opportunity to reach your next destination. Otherwise, have a wonderful rest of your day." As he turned to the door he called out, "Happy Day After," and proceeded to leave the Love Me Section.

Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori all sighed the moment he left. The President took it upon himself that since all three of them were so successful the last time he did this, he decided to do it again as "a change of pace."

Kanae snorted at the reasoning. If by "change of pace" it meant another level of going through the tortuous unknown while he laughed at their misfortune, then Kanae completely agreed. "Alright then," Kyoko started, her pamphlet crinkling in her grip, "on the count of three." Kanae and Chiori held their pamphlets out, awaiting the signal.

"One." Kanae realized her pamphlet was pretty thick compared to her companions.

"Two." She tried to glance at the other pamphlets, but couldn't catch a glimpse.

"Three!" All three Love Me members quickly opened their pamphlets and began to skim, picking out who, what, where, when and why before they announced their challenge. Being the first one to finish Kanae glanced at both Kyoko and Chiori, their expressions not what she was expecting.

Kyoko looked like she was on Cloud Nine; she could literally see sparkles brightening around her the further her eyes read down the page. Kanae peeked at Kyoko's challenge, to which it was labeled "something wet."

_Hook, line and sinker_, Kanae rolled her eyes. She assumed Kyoko was assigned to something fantasty-related, otherwise it wouldn't grasp her friend's full and undivided attention. When she glanced to Chiori though, she almost stood out of her seat. The smallest girl of their trio looked like she was about to keel over, judging by how pale she was. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop, her mouth hung agape as she read. With the smallest glance, Kanae read "something wild" while she waited for the girls to finish. Either she received the easiest challenge or the hardest one. It was difficult to tell what made their love-sick President tick.

"So," Kanae started, turning to her chestnut haired friend, "what's so magical about your assignment, Kyoko?" Her eyes still shining, Kyoko babbled about how she was appearing in the reenactment of _The Little Mermaid_, but she wasn't sure what her part was until she went over for the debriefing. Kanae decided not to mention they might be reenacting the _original_ story instead of the Disney version. She didn't want Kyoko to be already heartbroken before the actual filming.

It would be interesting to see who would be 'Prince Charming.'

Chiori went next, albeit a little quieter than usual, about how she obtained a part about a young woman who was addicted to extreme sports. At least it was progression from her mean girl image. She didn't clarify what those sports would be, but the look on her face said she was not looking forward to it.

After their brief summaries, both Kyoko and Chiori looked at her expectantly, curious as to what her pamphlet held. Kanae internally groaned as she looked back down at her thick pamphlet, her eyes trying to burn the scribbled lettering.

_Something complicated_

"It's not really as bad as I thought it would be," Kanae started, feeling Chiori and Kyoko's stares, "apparently President Takarada had an emergency meeting today and is having me escort one his long-time friends for the next few weeks." She paused, mulling over how boring this actually might be but could still feel her co-workers intense looks. "The individual himself fell ill at the last minute, so he's sending down one of his children to handle his business in the city. She should only be here for a month tops."

"Sounds boring." Kanae couldn't agree more.

"What's the man's name?" Kyoko asked curiously, trying to keep the peace.

"Deon Dranias," Kanae recalled, "there wasn't much information about his expertise, but I'm supposed to be meeting his daughter Diana at the airport in an hour. I should probably ask Sebastian if he could give me a lift." Having said that, she quickly said her goodbyes and left the Love Me room. It only took a few minutes later for Sebastian, with Arabian wear and all, to bring a limo around and head off to Narita-Haneda Airport.

Despite having read the pamphlet, Kanae decided to read it again to pass the time. After a few minutes of intense reading, she had a fairly clear idea whom she was dealing with during their stay.

_Great, I have to deal with snooty rich people for a month. As if Koenji wasn't bad enough._

With a sigh she turned the pages a little too quickly and noticed a small photo fall right next to her seat. Surprised she didn't see it earlier, Kanae carefully picked it up, flipping the photo over to see six smiling faces at where appeared to be a beach. On the bottom corner of the photo showed the date of summer of last year, but she was more focused on the six attractive figures clad in beachwear.

Whoever copied this photo thankfully gave Kanae names to faces. From left to right were Deon, Angelique, Athena, Diana, Ken, and Alexander. She decided to focus on Diana, who with surprise saw that she was no older than herself. Shaking off the thought, Kanae started with the long wavy brown hair, down to angular features, to stunning sea green eyes and pouty pink lips. She noticed Diana was held in a secure piggyback fashion by this Ken individual, who also looked around her age. She also couldn't help but notice the two of them alone smiled the brightest out of the six of them.

_Her boyfriend perhaps?_ Kanae glazed over the young man's features, taking in his tall frame, uneven inky locks, bronze skin, and his shit-eating grin. Despite his eyes being hidden behind his messy hair, she could still see glowing hazel looking directly at her. For a moment, Kanae sincerely thought those eyes looked…familiar.

It was on the tip of her tongue when she heard a vibration against her right thigh. The thought lost, Kanae groaned and took her phone out of her Love Me uniform. In seconds, she could feel her eyebrows go up to her hairline as to who was on the caller ID.

"_Mom_?" she answered with as much surprise as she felt.

"Kanae, sweetheart, how are you?" She seriously thought both her parents were still in Guam for another month, but she decided to think about that later.

"I'm working. I'm on an assignment at the moment and we're really close to the destination."

"Oh…okay then, I'll try to be quick." Kanae tried really hard not to notice her mother's excited voice suddenly turn meek. It was a long process to be on good terms with her family, but it was so difficult when everything she worked hard for turns to smithereens the moment she walks through her family's door.

"Anyway," she noticed her mother trying hard to cheer up, "When your father and I came home yesterday, I found a letter mailed to the house addressed to you."

"A letter?" Kanae asked in confusion, "for me?" Her mothers' chipper tone grew more excited by the second.

"I know, and you won't believe who sent it. I still can't believe after all these years he still remembered our address. Oh bless his heart." Kanae tried not to roll her eyes at her mother's exaggeration, but her curiosity was piqued.

"Who sent it, Mom?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but I couldn't keep it to myself. It was-"

"Kotonami-san."

Kanae slightly jolted from her seat as Sebastian looked at her from the rear-view window. "It is almost time for the plane to arrive. We should hurry."

"Oh, right, thank you. Look Mom I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait did you hear what I said just now? I said-"

"Yes, yes Mom I heard. Now I really have to go. Bye Mom."

"Kanae, wai-" She didn't let her mother finish as she hung up, her car door already open and her form walking quickly into the airport, refraining from twitching every time a person stopped to gape at her choice of attire.

If walking through the airport in this atrocious uniform was the most complicated her mission was going to get, then she would gladly take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, another late night update. It seems I'm much happier with my chapters when I post at night, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skip Beat! Already said that in Chapter One. **

Chapter Two: Just the Start

Two hours.

That was how long Kanae had been sitting in the terminal waiting for her client. She was pretty sure all of her pulse points were showing as she shifted her sitting position _again_. It also didn't help with the annoying whispers from passing strangers about her uniform, or her ass, or sometimes both if they were _really_ creative. If she wasn't here for professional business she would have already given them a piece of her mind…and then some.

During her first hour, the airport itself had been jam-packed. Multiple business individuals came and went with their compact suitcases with shiny cellphones glued to their ears the moment they walk out the plane. Everyone and their mother looked at her as if she was some kind of new species let loose on the streets. Kanae swore to herself the moment she graduated from Love Me she would burn the "Pink Monster" and throw its ashes into the sea.

With a huff Kanae looked outside the window, but thought better of it as the heated glare from the afternoon sun came through. Barren landscape and flat roads didn't really appease her.

A loud yawn gained her attention back to the terminal seats as a sleeping gentleman, about twenty feet away from her, languidly stretched his tall frame. Kanae was curious when his flight arrived; he's been sitting, correction sleeping, in the exact same spot for as long as she's been here. After the man stretched, Kanae thought he was finally going to wake up until she saw him cross his arms across his chest and go straight back to sleep. Kanae only sat there with astonishment. Whatever incredible substance he took to sleep through all this noise, she wanted some.

Since she had her eyes on him she noticed he was definitely clothed for a flight. A set of charcoal studio headphones snugly fit against his broad neck. From head to toe he was clothed in light athletic wear, donning an unzipped white jacket that revealed a loose red tee shirt, black loose-fitted pants, and tennis shoes. A large canvas duffel bag was squished underneath his seat, and what looked like a guitar case was placed right next to him. She couldn't tell what type of guitar it was, but figured it to be expensive.

'_This guy has some nerve to think no one will steal that.' _Kanae thought as she crossed her legs over in boredom.

A short male with neck-length black hair and brown eyes thought the exact same thing as he signaled his friends from the other side of the terminal to come forward. One of them, an attractive individual with short bleached blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, made a beeline for the help desk and started chatting with the flight attendants, asking redundant questions the two women were obliged to answer. The other, an average man with semi-long brown hair and brown eyes, walked towards the sleeping male in a relaxed fashion, took a quick glance at his surroundings, and scooped up the guitar case with ease. Said brown-haired individual gave a slight nod to their leader and both men stood up and walked towards the main hallway. Noticing their movement, the blonde man waved goodbye to the flight attendants and intercepted the two, quick high-fives going around the trio.

…

…

'_Dear Kami did I really just see that?!_' Kanae quickly stood up in shock as she watched the trio fluidly walk away, _'a robbery-that's robbery, right?'_ Looking from the sleeping individual to the now farther away trio, a news report suddenly flashed in her mind.

Apparently over the past few months many foreign travelers from multiple airports complained about having precious items stolen while waiting for their flights, but they could never fully describe the characteristics of the perpetrators. Thus, those people earned the nickname 'Airline Assailants'. To think from then to now these people have become so organized they can come and go without a trace. Kanae suddenly shook away the thought. This wasn't the time to compliment a group of crooks, she needed to do something!

Kanae really wanted to wake the guy, but if he could sleep through a full terminal with screaming babies and all, there was no way a few shakes would wake him up. And she's starting to lose sight of them. During her contemplation, she heard some of the other travelers whispering amongst themselves.

"Those were the 'Airline Assailants' right?"

"Whoa, they actually exist? Tough luck for that guy."

"Shouldn't we inform the police?"

"No way. Those people are long gone now, no use trying."

Kanae became angrier and angrier with each sentence coming out of their mouths. She couldn't believe they were just going to stand by and let them get away with this. So she decided to do something she knew she was going to regret later. She was going to pull a 'Kyoko'.

"AH MOU!" Kanae yelled out as she ran after the retreating thieves, shocking the passengers in the near vicinity. As she stormed away she didn't notice the tanned individual suddenly jolt awake, revealing sleepy hazel orbs. With confusion he turned towards the young woman running in what looked like a hot pink jumpsuit. Getting a good look at her face, recognition and surprise etched his features.

"No way…Kanae?"

'_I really need to start running again,' _Kanae thought between labored breaths as she caught sight of the three men. She grit her teeth when she saw them laughing, the brown-haired male holding their newest "prize" with poor care. With a deep breath, she called out to them.

"Hey!" All three men stopped in their tracks and discreetly turned around, giving her silent glares. Kanae stood her ground and slowly walked toward them. "That guitar you have," she coldly stated, "isn't yours. Give it back and I won't say a word about what happened today." The three men looked at each other and suddenly started to laugh, amused by Kanae's antics. That was when their black-haired leader spoke.

"I'm sorry miss," he started with a very fake smile plastered on his face, "but my friend here has had this guitar his whole life. We came to pick him up from his very tiring trip." Thinking he convinced the poorly dressed woman, he continued, "Now if you'll excuse us, my friends and I are very busy people. See you-"

"I saw you," Kanae interrupted, earning a frown from the other men, "from Blondie over there chatting it up with the attendants, to Brownie taking the case and nodding to you to leave. Now I will say it again…hand over the guitar, and I will forget this ever happened." The leader of the trio deeply frowned as she heard the other members begin to argue.

"I told you to be more cautious!"

"Forget you man, you're the one who gets too distracted flirting with the attendants. You're supposed to watch my back in case someone was watching."

"And I find it really hard to believe that you of all people missed…_that_." Blondie stated as he pointed at Kanae. After glaring at each other for a minute, Kanae watched as the bleach blonde's blue eyes grow…darker. "Now that I get a good look at you," he started slowly, separating from the group and coming up to Kanae, "even with that thing on…you're really hot."

…_Uh-oh_

"Masaru." His leader gave a warning tone when Blondie approached Kanae. He glanced around to see they were starting to gain an unwelcome audience. If she screamed, security would be all over them. He just had a feeling this woman brought trouble with her.

"Relax Kaito, I'm just talking here," the blonde called Masaru taunted back, not leaving eye contact with Kanae. "Now pretty miss," he said in what she believed to be a seductive tone, "instead of just saying we could forget it all, how about you come with us?" he slowly started to reach out for a strand of her dark hair, "I'm sure with that guitar, the four of us could make beautiful music together. What do you say?" Kanae ignored the unwelcome chill that ran down her spine as he reached for her hair. She was ready to tell him to 'shove it' and flip him when a large tanned hand suddenly skimmed past her face, planting a vice grip on Masaru's shoulder. A loud, girlish yelp could be heard from the blonde as the force almost made him lose balance.

"**Get your hands off her."** A deep voice in English rumbled from behind Kanae. She couldn't get a good look at the man's face, but she did recognize the sleeve of a white athletic jacket. So that idiot finally decided to wake up.

"Buzz off Darky!" Masaru angrily retorted, grabbing at the man's hand to release him, "the missy and I were just having a nice conversation. So just- YEOWCH!" The grip on his shoulder became ten times stronger, the pain already making him lose feeling in his left arm. Glaring at his supposed "friends" for help, he noticed the both of them looked…afraid.

Daring a glimpse past the dark-haired girl's pretty face, Masaru witnessed a very tall individual with a strong build and tan skin glare down at him with hardened hazel eyes. Eyes that spoke of death if he wanted to finish that sentence.

Masaru was almost ready to beg for forgiveness when he caught two security officers on both ends of the hallway zone in on them. With all his might he squirmed underneath the hazel-eyed man's grip until the officers arrived, said men spoke with stern voices to have him unhanded.

Kanae weaved out of the officers' way as they asked Masaru what happened. Noticing the other two officers behind the nervous Brownie and Kaito approach, she did the best thing she could do in this situation.

She began to cry.

Everyone froze when they heard strangled sniffles and crystal tears stream down Kanae's face. With warbled tones she softly spoke to the worrying security men. "W-when I was coming back from the food court, I-I saw those men take my boyfriend's guitar when he was sleeping. I-I asked them to give it back but…but…" Kanae gave Masaru a heated glare as she pointed at him, "_that man _wanted to…wanted to…" as if it was too horrible for words, Kanae burst into more tears and turned around to hit a warm, hard chest, her smaller hands slightly gripping his tee shirt as she cried.

Right on cue, the hazel-eyed man gently wrapped his strong arms around Kanae, rubbing her back in a smooth, comforting motion. She noticed his warm breath on the top of her head, whispering "don't cry, you're safe now," and "everything's alright" in a warm and caring tone. During her fake sniffles, she ended up whiffing a scent of spicy honey, fresh oak, and something else she couldn't quite place.

For the first time in a really long time, Kanae actually felt…guilty.

It didn't take too long for Kaito to yell "SCATTER!" followed by running footsteps, yelling officers, and a loud clank off in the distance. The man embracing Kanae froze his movements at the sound, but quickly ran his hands over her back again to continue soothing her. Kanae gave herself about a full minute to make sure the noise around them returned somewhat normal. Not exactly sure if the person holding her can speak the native language, she tried her hand at English.

"**I'm okay. You can let go."** The young man released her a little quicker than she anticipated and took a couple steps back, giving her a bit of space. Kanae gave herself a chance to wipe her eyes, glad that they didn't feel as irritated as they have been before. Satisfied that the residue from her eyes was gone, she looked up to thank the man who helped her…but she wasn't expecting him to speak.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said in fluent Japanese, "some of the people sitting around us were worried about you when you stormed out of the terminal. I'm glad I got here just in time." Kanae just stared at him as if he grew an extra head.

"You-you can speak," Kanae stammered, having the grace to blush when she realized he understood when she stated her sob story.

That she claimed this man as her boyfriend.

…

Hazel eyes twinkled in amusement at her sudden embarrassment, but tried to appease her. "Well, at least everything's over," the man stated cheerily while walking towards the abandoned guitar case, "but I have to say, that was a pretty neat trick you did…the whole crying thing." Kanae stiffened as she watched the tall man open the case and sigh in relief.

_So he knew…that I was faking? I thought my presentation was good._

…

_Wait a second, why am I beating myself up?! It's __**his**__ fault for sleeping in public in the first place!_

"Well it was needed," Kanae coolly replied, "those men would have accused you in a heartbeat if I let them. I just took advantage of the situation." _'In more ways than one.'_ she added to herself. The man nodded at her reasoning and grabbed the case, walking back towards her in a relaxed manner.

"And for that I thank you," he said giving her a smile, which quickly set into a frown, "but I'll have to ask you to never do that again. That was really dangerous. Who knows what that guy would've done if he grabbed onto you." Kanae gave him an irritated look, retorting that this situation wouldn't have happened if _he _hadn't been asleep in the first place.

"And why do you even care?" Kanae asked, feeling her temper flare, "you're not my father!"

"I may not be your father but I'm…I'm…uh." He felt himself lose steam at her heated glare, trying to find a way how to explain who he was _without_ freaking her out. Or get beat up. It was either one or the other with her.

Honestly, he wasn't even expecting her to be in the area at all.

…Oh well, time for Plan B.

"The truth is," he started, giving her a confident look, "I am your client."

Silence was his answer for about five seconds while Kanae raised a brow in suspicion.

"My client?"

"Yes."

Kanae gave him a silent look while she crossed her arms together.

"What makes you think I'm not going on a plane myself?" The man nearly snorted in laughter.

'_I have a feeling you'd rather __**die**__ before you wear something like that freely in public,'_ was what he wanted to say but stuck with, "just a hunch."

Judging by the growing frown on her face, that was the wrong answer.

"Alright fine, you want proof, here it is." With an exasperated sigh and the grace of a bull in a china shop, he shoved the guitar case right in front of Kanae's face, nearly hitting her nose. If the case wasn't in the way she would have given him a full on death glare…until she noticed the name on the ID card.

_Kenji Dranias_

Kanae's eyes widened in surprise at the name and quickly pulled out the folded up photo in her uniform pocket, glanced down at it, then back up at him. The man called Kenji gave her a knowing look through hazel orbs, as if he already confirmed what she knew without having to say a word. He even took out his American license to solidify the proof. She could tell he _really_ wanted to rub it in.

"Diana-nee-san's flight should be here in about an hour," was all he said before walking back to the terminal, Kanae slowly catching up to him soon after. Once she caught up, and Kenji got his duffel bag out of the seats, he gave her a big grin and asked if she wanted to sit for a drink to kill time. Kanae gave him a curt 'yes' as they walked together to the nearest café.

She resigned to the fact it was going to be complicated from the moment she met her client's brother.

**Author's Note: Hey you made it, welcome and thanks for reading. Look forward to the next chapter coming soon. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to ****Something Complicated****. Here is a new release for all of you night owls out there (like me) and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skip Beat! Stop asking. **

Chapter 3: Loose Ends

Kanae learned quickly that her client is a bad traveler.

Apparently the flight Kenji had taken was originally both of their flights; it's just that he was more efficient in packing and went to the airport earlier than she did. He also made sure that he didn't leave his passport _at home_.

So, two more hours, a coffee, and ten large muffins later (screw Calories, she's been sitting here for _five hours_ waiting for this woman. Besides, Kenji ravaged through eight out of those ten) Ms. Drania's flight finally arrived at the airport. Both individuals let out heavy sighs of relief as they trudged toward the terminal to greet the young woman.

Diana Dranias was very easy to find. Her entire form screamed spoiled rotten. From head to toe the twenty-two year old woman donned the most recent, and most expensive, designer clothes Kanae had ever seen. She couldn't help but calculate how much money each piece of clothing would better her financial situations.

She noticed Kenji go past her to greet his sister, only to have Diana drop her suitcases at his feet, clutch her stomach and run straight to the nearest restroom. Kenji only made a face before he sighed, took the largest carry-on, and gave Kanae the other. "Well on the bright side," he murmured, "she didn't give herself the chance to throw up on my shoes."

A few minutes later, the first words out of the woman's mouth were "holy crap my eyes!" It didn't take a genius to figure out she insulted her uniform. Kenji warned her to "be nice", to which Diana only gave him a pointed look before grabbing the bag he was carrying and walked off. Kenji and Kanae looked at each other before setting off, too tired to handle another scene.

Once they picked up her bags and set off (poor Sebastian thought all three of them fell in a hole), the silence inside the car was unbearable. Kanae could hear Kenji and Diana quietly argue in English, mostly her complaining as to why he didn't wait for her at Los Angeles. Kenji only scoffed and turned to look out the window, too tired to deal with this conversation.

Earlier in the ride, he tried to get Diana to cheer up when he asked Kanae for the picture, but it seemed to backfire when she gave one sarcastic comment after another. In the end he just stopped talking, staring out in space at the window, the reflection of the setting sun danced around his hazel orbs.

Kanae made sure to catch herself since Diana gave her frowns all throughout the ride. She duly noted that the two siblings sitting across from her did kind of look alike. The only thing she could really point out was that they had the same frown.

"We're here, Kotonami-san," Sebastian called out, the limo stopping moments later. With an internal sigh of relief, Kanae quickly stepped out of the vehicle; her two clients came sluggishly after.

Kanae made sure to ignore the onlookers as the trio walked into the five-star hotel. The receptionist gave Kanae a weird look before professionally checking in Diana. The only problem was…why wasn't Kenji doing the same?

Speaking of which…he never even told her why he was here in the first place.

She was ready to ask him when she noticed Diana give him a quick embrace, speaking to him in the softest tone she could muster. "Are you sure about this?" Diana asked, her sea green eyes pleading up at Kenji. He gave her a sad smile before he took a quick glance at Kanae.

"Don't worry Nee-san," he consoled Diana before placing his duffel bag over his shoulder, "it'll be a year before you know it." Giving her another hug he told her to call him if she needed anything before setting for the hotel's entrance. About halfway there, Kenji turned around towards Kanae and gave her a short bow.

"Please take good care of my sister for the next few weeks Kotonami-san," he said before walking out the door, his lone figure slowly blending in with the masses of bodies on the streets.

Kanae wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she knew this was something much more intimate than what her supposed challenge entailed. But, it didn't hurt to wonder why he gave her such a sad look.

"He's here to tie up loose ends," Diana called out, catching Kanae's attention, "or so he says. Ken-chan has people in this country that are close to his heart, so it isn't my place to meddle." Kanae nodded as they quickly had Diana situated in her hotel room and prepared her to see President Takarada later that night.

Another hour later and Kanae witnessed both President Takarada and Diana greeting each other with warm words and loving hugs, as if the stress of the flight had flown away during her short hotel room stay. Escorting Diana to his office, Lory told Kanae she could go home for the night, which she couldn't help but be thankful for and raced off.

The moment Kanae left however, Lory gave Diana a look before quietly sitting in his large office chair. He was in a Persian mood as he fixed the bronze plated crown on his head, the bejeweled indigo silk surrounding his form made his skin glow as he waited for Diana to sit down.

"Father always told me you liked to dress up," she started, her green eyes scanning his attire, "forgive me if I made any faces."

"It's alright dear child, you aren't the first and you most certainly won't be the last," Lory chuckled before casting his tone to a more serious demeanor, "speaking of which, how is your father?"

"He's better. Mom gave me an update a little while ago," Diana replied happily, "thankfully it was just a small cold and nothing too serious."

"Good, that's good," Lory playfully pulled of the rings on his fingers before he looked up, "and how is your sister?" Diana stilled at the question as she clenched her hands together, her green eyes saddened.

"Athena nee-san is…tired. Ever since what happened with Rick she's worked herself to the ground," she willed away any tears that threatened to spill, "It's been a very long six years, for all of us. And I have a feeling things are going to get worse very quickly."

"How do you figure?" Lory's interest was piqued when Diana pulled something out of her briefcase, something he didn't even see her bring on her arrival. Carefully pulling out a stack of papers, she brought them over to him to which he quickly put on his glasses. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at Diana with confusion.

"I don't understand your reasoning," Lory inquired, wanting more information, "why are you handing me a copy of adoption papers?"

"My father never told you about Kenji, did he?" Lory's other eyebrow rose up as well at this new piece of evidence. He always assumed Alexander was Deon's only son, but apparently his friend achieved a stronger poker face since their last meeting.

"No he didn't." Lory slowly answered as he looked down at the papers.

"Over the past couple of months my father has been acting strangely since Ken-chan's twentieth birthday. It's become more apparent since he allowed him to come with me to Japan," Diana took a small breath to clear her throat, "I thought it was suspicious, so I decided to sneak into my father's office yesterday because I knew you of all people would be able to help me."

'_So that's why she missed her flight_,' Lory tucked in his thoughts as he questioned his friend's youngest daughter.

"Where is your brother now?" Diana shrugged, telling him the young man left the hotel before she could even get a hint. A frown was firmly set on Lory's face as he hummed in thought.

"Call Kenji tomorrow morning and have him come to LME to have a chat. Perhaps he can shed some light on the situation," Diana only nodded while Lory continued, "but before I pursue this any further, Diana…I need to know why you need my help." Diana steeled herself before she gave Lory a hard look.

"Father is planning something behind our backs, something big, and I want to know what. Also," she clenched her fists to her sides as she continued, "I want to know why he's forcing my baby brother to get married."

….

'_It's around here I think_…_or was it past the convenience store?_' Kenji huffed as he waltzed down the familiar neighborhood. After dropping his stuff off at his new apartment, he decided it a good idea to take a stroll and stretch his legs. Then after walking a bit he realized the streets looked familiar and wanted to go a little further.

Except…it's been so long since he's been in Japan he's been second-guessing his every turn. Perhaps he should have asked for directions from the couple a few blocks ago.

After he turned a corner down another random street, he looked up to see a cream colored-building, to which the smile on his face began to spread. Taking a long look at the house he used to play games, make jokes, and laugh out loud with his long-time friend, he knew he found it.

Although it looked a little…messier than he remembered.

Shaking off the thought, Kenji walked back to the supermarket from before, grabbed a few items, and went straight back to the house. The place itself still had that same homey atmosphere, despite knowing the structure had aged since his last visit. Lights streamed the front of the house, indicating people were home, which made the man slightly fix himself from nerves. Coming up to the house he noticed a metal gate never seen before that contained the nameplate 'Kotonami' written clearly on the metal. Spying the doorbell next to the nameplate, Kenji took in a shallow breath before he pressed the button, waiting for any type of response.

It didn't take too long before an older woman of average height opened the front door, her sleek black hair placed in a messy bun, her clothes wrinkled from wear. She looked out to ask Kenji what he needed this time of night when she suddenly let out a sharp gasp, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock. Before he could even say 'surprise', the woman ran towards him to give him a big hug, fat tears rolling down her face as she squeezed his torso. Kenji squeezed back as he buried his face on top of her head, the stray hairs tickling his nose.

"Let me look at you," the older woman said, tears still streaming down her reddened grey eyes. Loosening her grip on him, Kotonami Emiko looked up at the now grown man in front of her. She remembered him being so small and cute, with fuzzy blonde hair that flew all over the place and mischievous green eyes that glinted when he was up to no good. She realized with one look into his now darkened orbs and features that time had greatly changed him.

"Look at how handsome you've become," she placed a soft hand on his cheek, noticing his tanned skin turn light pink, "you must be batting girls away with a ten-foot pole." She giggled while Kenji rolled his eyes before giving her a big grin.

By this time, almost all of the Kotonami family piled out of the house to see what was going on. Excited whispers came from the older siblings while curious yet cautious stares came from the younger. Their father, Kotonami Haruto, stood tiredly at the back of the herd, giving his wife a few more moments with the tall stranger before he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Alright everyone," Haruto called out to the children, "head back inside. We wouldn't want anyone catching a cold before school tomorrow now do we?" A loud chorus of groans was his answer before bodies both big and small crammed their way back into the moderate-sized house. Once everyone went inside Haruto turned back to see his wife pulling Kenji to the house, the swishing of plastic rang true to his ears.

"I see our guest remembered to bring meat," Haruto smirked as he watched Kenji reveal a large bag of grocery items, "we'll have to make sure to cook it right away." Kenji nodded as he handed Emiko the groceries and come up to the gentleman, making a formal bow towards his past friend's father.

"I'm home." Kenji stated as he stood his full height to meet the man. Haruto only looked up at him and place a warm, rough hand on Kenji's shoulder, a small smile set on his weathered face.

"Welcome home."

**A/N: Oh hey you made it, welcome. Hope you enjoyed this installment and look forward to the next chapter coming soon. Thanks a lot and see you next time. **


End file.
